


Of Puppies and Playtime

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Kids will be Kids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Sam, Cameo Puppy, Fluff, Kid Benny, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Witches curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny have been cursed as five year old children until Sam and Cas can find a cure. In the meantime, shenanigans ensue. (Dean makes a puppy torpedo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Puppies and Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> this is expounding off the first fic 'kids will be kids' but with more detail and more fun shenanigans. 
> 
> hope you guys like it!

Dean grinned darkly, going over his project one last time before he put it into action. It was going to be  _awesome_ if he did say so himself. He picked up the squirming puppy in his hands and held it up high over his head.

“To war!” He exclaimed, charging through the back patio doors and into the main living room. His untied laces nearly tripped him, but he recovered and spun around to the kitchen where he knew the others would be. Sure enough, he spotted Benny coloring at the table, his hat placed carefully beside the crayons. Sam stood at the stove, cooking dinner that wasn’t getting done fast enough in Dean’s opinion. Cas had gone off somewhere. Something about getting a ‘cure.’ Whatever that meant. 

Never mind that now. Dean had a mission to think about.

“Bomb’s away!” Dean screamed, and without any added warning, Dean threw the squeaking puppy into the kitchen. It yelped and landed all paws on the ground, taking off like a bolt to hide behind Sam’s legs. “Aw, no! You’re supposed to  _get ‘_ im!” Dean pouted, but the look on Sam’s face was enough. 

He was giving that frown that said he was disappointed, but definitely annoyed.  _Success_ , Dean grinned. 

“Dean, would you please just wash your hands and sit at the table with Benny?  _Quietly_ , for five seconds?” 

“But that’s so  _long_ ,” Dean whined, but grudgingly drug his boots over to the table. Benny grinned up at him happily and pushed him a paper, as well as a collection of crayons he’d collected. Dean grinned and took them happily, knowing Benny would only ever give him the best. 

“Just wait, okay? I need to go make a call. Don’t touch anything.” 

Dean made a show of rubbing his arms and hands all over the table surface as Sam exited the room. 

“Why you gotta’ be so mean to ‘im?” Benny frowned. Dean snatched up a blue crayon, one like the color of his friend’s eyes. It made him happy to see the swirls and dashes he made across his page. But he could feel Benny still watching him, so he sighed and put the crayon down. 

“’Cause he’s my lil... uh, big bro? I gotta’ tease him somehow. Right?” 

Benny looked skeptical, but shrugged and picked up a green crayon. “Maybe we shoul’ thank ‘im?” He said softly, tapping the end against his chin. “What cha’ think?” 

Dean rolled his eyes, eyeing the puppy that was suddenly aware of it’s protector’s absence. It dashed out of the room, leaving the two boys to sit and color in silence. 

“I dunno,” Dean finally admitted, but then a thought occurred to him. He pointed his crayon at Benny’s face and exclaimed, “We should give him some of the candy we found!” 

Benny’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “But De’, that’s the  _candy_.” 

“So what?” Dean grinned and stood up on his chair. “We won’t give him  _all_ of it. But maybe the  _Snickers_ bar. That should cheer him up!” 

Benny looked thoughtful, but nodded and climbed up on his chair as well, picking up his hat and placing it on his head. The cap fell over his eyes, but he pushed it back and grinned. “And maybe the  _Almond Joy_. I don’ like that one anyway.” 

“Ew,” Dean nodded and agreed. His gaze turned serious and Benny grinned.

“Let’s get ‘em.” 

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
